


Две одинокие души в этом мире

by Hrenougolnik, sihaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Road Trips, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Баки многого не помнит и не готов пока встретиться со Стивом, и потому решает залечь на дно. Вместе с Рамлоу. Но все не так просто: на них охотятся и бывшие агенты ЩИТ, и оперативники Гидры, желающие мести.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Две одинокие души в этом мире

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Ghosts in One Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310593) by [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird). 



> Название взято из песни [The Fray «Say when»](https://www.lyricshunter.ru/the-fray/say-when.html)

Зимний **–** нет, напомнил он себе, Джеймс, его зовут Джеймс **–** пришел к выводу, что ночью больница выглядела немного зловеще и пугающе: не считая приемного покоя, в коридорах было темно и пусто. Но именно поэтому он и пришел ночью. Правда, не он один.

Едва переступив порог палаты, он увидел пытавшегося задушить Рамлоу мужчину. Сам Рамлоу то ли уже потерял сознание, то ли был накачан лекарствами и потому ничего не чувствовал.

В два шага Джеймс пересек комнату и свернул убийце шею раньше, чем тот что-либо понял.

 **–** Зимний? **–** прохрипел Рамлоу. Он озадаченно огляделся и потер шею. Левая его рука была перебинтована, правая **–** в гипсе. Лицо покрывали похожие на заживающие ожоги рубцы. **–** Какого хера тут происходит?

 **–** Гидры больше нет. И тут теперь не безопасно.

Рамлоу посмотрел на тело у ног Джеймса.

 **–** Да ты прямо гребаный Шерлок Холмс.

Джеймс подошел ближе.

 **–** Сам идти можешь?

 **–** Я очнулся меньше минуты назад, откуда мне, блядь, знать? **–** Учитывая, как тот выглядел, Джеймс подозревал, что идти Рамлоу не сможет. **–** Тебя Пирс послал?

 **–** Пирс мертв. **–** Джеймс все еще не знал, как к этому относиться. Да, его воспоминания медленно возвращались, да, он вот уже две недели был вне криокамеры, без обнулений. Но испытывал слишком много противоречивых чувств. Он приобнял Рамлоу за талию железной рукой, помогая подняться с кровати: тот едва держался на дрожащих ногах. **–** Я раздобыл нам машину.

По пути к выходу они так больше никого и не встретили: ни персонал, ни посланных по душу Рамлоу убийц. В общем-то, Джеймс догадывался, кто пытался убить Рамлоу, странно только, что так долго ждали.

Рамлоу молчал, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы, стиснув до боли челюсти, переставлять ноги, пока не рухнул на заднее сидение добытой Джеймсом машины.

 **–** И куда мы теперь?

 **–** Они нашли тебя в больнице, и точно знают, где ты живешь. Туда мы не можем вернуться.

 **–** Во-первых, кто «они»? Во-вторых, что ты тут делал, Зимний? В-третьих, мне нужна нормальная одежда, **–** на Рамлоу была только больничная сорочка, которую уж точно было не назвать неприметной или практичной.

 **–** Я не Зимний. Я Джеймс. Джеймс Барнс. **–** Приятно было сказать это кому-то. Особенно тому, кто знал его как Зимнего Солдата.

 **–** Значит, выяснил все.

 **–** Ты знал? **–** Джеймс не был уверен, удивило его это или нет.

 **–** Ну, Роджерса записали в мой отряд, и я отправился на выставку в Смитсоновский музей. Тогда и узнал.

 **–** Почему мне не сказал?

 **–** Был приказ ничего не говорить. Но если ты все знаешь, что ты тут забыл? Ты вроде должен быть сейчас с Роджерсом. Он ведь выжил?

 **–** Выжил, **–** ответил Джеймс. По крайней мере, он так думал. Стив был в порядке, со своими друзьями. Друзьями, которые не пытались его убить.

 **–** Тогда почему ты не...

 **–** Не могу, **–** перебил его Джеймс, не давая спросить. **–** Не спрашивай.

Рамлоу замолчал, сомневаясь, стоит ли уточнять, но все же решился:

 **–** А Джек?

 **–** Мертв, **–** Джеймс видел, как в глазах Рамлоу промелькнула боль от этой новости. Интересно, у Стива было такое же выражение лица, когда сам он упал с поезда?

* * *

Джеймс всю ночь был за рулем. Рамлоу дремал на заднем сиденье. Несколько раз он вздрагивал, словно **–** Джеймс знал, что не словно **–** от боли, и просыпался. Ранним утром Джеймс припарковался у мотеля. Он разбудил Рамлоу, только когда уже снял номер. Никакого плана куда ехать дальше пока не было, но, с другой стороны, он не особо умел планировать все наперед.

 **–** Ты вломился в мою квартиру? **–** спросил Рамлоу, стоило Джеймсу скинуть на его кровать сумку.

 **–** Кто-то вломился до меня и не запер дверь.

Джеймс снял с себя рубашку, открывая взгляду тугую повязку на ребрах и множество синяков: мешанину из зеленого, желтого, фиолетового и синего на коже.

 **–** После драки с Роджерсом остались? **–** спросил Рамлоу.

 **–** Только некоторые. В основном их оставили гребаные агенты ЩИТ, которые хотели тебя прикончить. Неважно, добровольно или нет, но для них я из Гидры.

 **–** Если бы не Гидра, ты бы умер.

Джеймс невесело рассмеялся.

 **–** Уж лучше бы умер, чем жил так, как эти семьдесят лет.

Он помнил, с каким выражением на лице Рамлоу следил за его обнулениями, не удивительно, что сейчас **–** промолчал. Джеймс наблюдал за попытками Рамлоу надеть рубашку: у того никак не получалось поднять руку, хотя причина скорее всего была в плече.

 **–** А с рукой что?

 **–** Я что, блядь, похож на доктора? **–** огрызнулся Рамлоу, явно стараясь не показать, насколько ему больно.

В основном их совместные миссии проходили без особых ранений, так что Джеймсу было непривычно видеть Рамлоу таким.

Джеймс пожал плечами и лег.

 **–** Ближайшие два часа тебе дежурить. Думаю, справишься.

 **–** Как скажешь, босс, **–** съязвил Рамлоу. В общем-то, это было привычно для Джеймса: они вдвоем залегли на дно. За последние два года это случалось частенько, так что они притерлись и эффективно действовали вместе.

* * *

В последующие дни все повторялось: всю ночь Джеймс вел машину, Рамлоу дремал на заднем сиденье, потом они находили очередной мотель-у-дороги, где отсыпались. Они ели в закусочных или покупали что-нибудь для перекуса на заправках. Рамлоу не спрашивал, откуда у них деньги, Джеймс не видел причин что-либо объяснять. Хотя они в любом случае почти не разговаривали.

 **–** Джеймс, **–** вдруг позвал Рамлоу, не отрывая взгляда от своего бургера. **–** Мужчина и женщина. Только что вошли.

 **–** ЩИТ?

Рамлоу пожал плечами.

 **–** Надеюсь. Потому что тогда они не станут стрелять внутри забегаловки.

 **–** Ха, ты надеешься, **–** ответил Джеймс с легким сарказмом. **–** Ну давай подождем, может, ошибся.

 **–** И если ошибся?

 **–** Будем драться. Из тебя сейчас так себе бегун.

 **–** А я уже и подзабыл, каким ты самоуверенным ублюдком бываешь, когда долго без крио, **–** Рамлоу знал, что Джеймс, в общем-то, прав: не с его ранами и травмами бегать.

 **–** Да пошел ты! **–** Джеймс не отрывал взгляда от еды.

 **–** Но ты все еще тут, **–** Рамлоу отвернулся к окну. И добавил: **–** И спасибо, что спас мне жизнь.

 **–** Да просто выбора особо не было.

Джеймс вспомнил, как так же подтрунивал над Стивом, да и как Рамлоу с Роллинсом друг над другом тоже.

 **–** Ну да, видимо, не было, **–** сухо ответил Рамлоу. И Джеймс с удивлением вдруг осознал, что улыбается.

* * *

Следующей стычки с охотящимися на гидровцев агентами ЩИТ избежать не удалось. Они только остановились на обочине дороги в глуши, чтобы позавтракать, как их обогнали и открыли огонь.

Джеймс и Рамлоу отреагировали инстинктивно: нырнули за машину, прячась от пуль, и стали стрелять в ответ.

 **–** Видел, сколько их там? **–** спросил Джеймс, мысленно себя коря за то, что расслабился. Пирс бы никогда не допустил такой небрежности, да только Пирс был мертв.

 **–** Трое. Один из них агент ЩИТ седьмого уровня, **–** ответил Рамлоу. Его ранили, Джеймс видел кровь на его правой руке.

 **–** Рамлоу! **–** крикнул один из агентов ЩИТ. **–** А если тебе отрубить голову, на ее месте вырастет две?

У Джеймса появилась мысль, как избавиться от них. Он подал Рамлоу знак, тот кивнул, показывая, что понял, и открыл огонь по чужой машине. Джеймс в это мгновение выскочил из своего укрытия и, перемахнув через капот второй машины, выстрелил три раза в спрятавшихся за ней. Первый из агентов был мертв еще до того, как ноги Джеймса коснулись земли, остальные двое не надолго от него отстали.

 **–** Чисто, **–** крикнул он.

 **–** Хорошая работа, **–** сказал Рамлоу, подходя ближе. Рану он зажал ладонью.

 **–** Возьмем их машину. В ней меньше дырок от пуль, **–** Джеймс поднял взгляд на Рамлоу. **–** Ты ранен.

Джеймс и сам не понимал, почему ему вдруг захотелось ощупать Рамлоу и убедиться, что больше тот никак не пострадал.

 **–** А то я не заметил!

 **–** Продержишься немного? Сейчас рану нечем обработать.

 **–** Жить буду.

 **–** Уж постарайся, **–** слетело с языка раньше, чем Джеймс смог себя остановить.

Рамлоу странно на него посмотрел, но ничего не сказал.

* * *

Обрабатывать пулевое ранение в номере мотеля **–** самый верный способ привлечь к себе внимание. Так что Джеймс купил все необходимое в ближайшем минимаркете, а потом припарковал их новую машину подальше от дороги.

Рамлоу допил дерьмовую водку, которую Джеймс использовал для стерилизации раны и инструментов. Другого обезболивающего у них не было, а водка лучше, чем ничего, могла хотя бы отвлечь от боли. Джеймсу вдруг вспомнилось, что когда приделывали руку, никто в Гидре не давал ему обезболивающего. Зола тогда сказал еще, что рано или поздно он все равно потеряет сознание от боли. И потом до и после обнулений никому не приходило в голову давать ему обезболивающее, пока не появился Рамлоу.

 **–** Ты давал мне обезболивающие, **–** сказал Джеймс, стоило вспомнить.

 **–** И что? **–** спросил Рамлоу, явно не понимая, в чем дело.

 **–** Да так, ничего... спасибо, **–** ответил Джеймс. Стоило ему вспомнить, как накатило облегчение: инстинктивное желание бежать и залечь на дно именно с Рамлоу, а не с кем-то еще из Гидры, было правильным и обоснованным.

 **–** Может, покончим с этим, а потом плачься сколько хо... **–** Джеймс воткнул в него иглу, заставляя Рамлоу закричать, так и не договорив.

Позже, когда Джеймс уже бинтовал рану, Рамлоу спросил, явно еще не протрезвев:

 **–** Почему я?

 **–** Ну, это показалось мне хорошей идеей. За нами обоими охотится ЩИТ.

Говорить о том, что Стив в последнюю очередь подумал бы, что он ушел с Рамлоу, Джеймс не стал. Да и думать сейчас или в ближайшем будущем о Стиве тоже не хотелось.

 **–** Как будто ты самостоятельно с ними не можешь разобраться, **–** презрительно фыркнул Рамлоу.

 **–** Может, просто не хочу?

 **–** Я должен был сдохнуть, **–** сказал Рамлоу. **–** Так было бы проще.

Джеймс внезапно ощутил злость.

 **–** Никогда так больше не говори, **–** прошипел он. **–** Я не умер тогда, и ты так просто не отделаешься!

 **–** Можно же еще проще сделать. Возвращайся к Роджерсу. Держу пари, он будет в восторге. И никакие агенты ЩИТ на тебя охотиться не будут, **–** в его голосе слышалась странная горечь.

 **–** Нет.

Джеймсу трудно было объяснить, что Стив его совершенно не знал. И не нуждался в нем.

* * *

В следующий раз пулю поймал Джеймс. По иронии судьбы ему попалось двое гидровцев, которые считали, что Баки Барнс теперь, когда Пирса убили, работает со Стивом Роджерсом.

Джеймс отправился в магазин один, оставив Рамлоу дремать на пассажирском сиденье машины. Уже несколько недель не было никаких стычек, поэтому Джеймс не стал его будить.

Он чувствовал их взгляды, слышал перешептывания. Делая вид, что изучает журналы, выстроившиеся в ряд под окном, Джеймс наблюдал в отражении стекла за ними. И стоило им достать оружие, как он упал на пол, уходя от выстрелов **–** с такого расстояния трудно было промахнуться. Джеймс сделал подсечку и почувствовал, как пуля чиркнула по боку. Кто-то закричал. Поднявшись на колени, он приложил одного парня головой об пол и, выкрутив руку и слыша отвратительный хруст ломающихся костей, выхватил оружие у второго.

 **–** Ты нас не убьешь! **–** оскалился второй парень, не обращая внимания, что напарник не двигается. **–** Роджерс тебе не позволит. Слышь, болонка, не расскажешь, где он?

 **–** Что тебе от него нужно?

 **–** Если отрубить одну голову, вырастут две. Роджерс сам не знает, во что влез, **–** продолжил парень.

 **–** Как и ты, **–** сказал Джеймс и свернул ему шею.

 **–** Джеймс, какого хрена... **–** Рамлоу замер в дверях. Его глаза слегка расширились, когда он увидел два лежащих у ног Джеймса тела. **–** Они из Гидры.

 **–** Они думали, что я со Стивом, **–** объяснил Джеймс.

 **–** Блядь, ты ранен! **–** похоже, это расстроило Рамлоу больше, чем смерть бывших коллег.

 **–** Я в порядке, **–** Джеймс слегка приподнял край рубашки, чтобы Рамлоу мог видеть, что это лишь царапина.

 **–** Не сомневаюсь, **–** ответил Рамлоу. Он провел пальцами по коже Джеймса прямо под раной. Контакт кожи с кожей был коротким, но от него по телу пробежала дрожь.

 **–** Идем. У меня ключи от их машины.

 **–** Куда мы едем? Или будем до конца жизни вот так вот кататься? **–** спросил Рамлоу, когда они вышли. Вдалеке уже слышался вой сирен.

Джеймс пожал плечами и вытащил из багажника сумку с их вещами.

 **–** Можем поехать в Европу.

 **–** И колесить по миру всю оставшуюся жизнь? Или до тех пор, пока тебя не найдет Роджерс? **–** добавил Рамлоу. Они оба прекрасно знали, что Стив искал Джеймса.

 **–** Не твое дело, **–** отрезал Джеймс. И потому что Рамлоу не был Стивом, продолжать он не стал.

* * *

**–** Прежде чем мы доберемся до пляжа, я должен спросить. Ты плавать вообще умеешь? **–** Они с Рамлоу как раз вышли из машины. Как-то так вышло, что они оказались в Калифорнии, и Рамлоу предложил воспользоваться ситуацией.

Джеймс наградил его долгим, раздраженным взглядом.

 **–** Твоя рука из металла. Если ты пойдешь на дно, как топор, то я тебя вытащить не смогу, **–** хотя большинство его ран уже зажили, Рамлоу все еще не мог поднять правую руку. Но в их положении с этим мало что можно было сделать. **–** И еще, она водонепроницаемая или как?

 **–** Если ты не заметил, за последние три месяца я не раз бывал в душе, и ее ни разу не закоротило. Почему ее должно закоротить сейчас? И да, я умею плавать. С чего у тебя такие мысли?

 **–** Ну готовить-то ты не умеешь, **–** ответил Рамлоу, распахивая дверь закусочной.

 **–** Нет, готовить я умею. Но Гидра заставила меня об этом забыть. По-видимому, они думали, что это не такой уж важный для убийцы навык...

Ну конечно, из всех закусочных в этой стране он вошел именно в ту, где сидел Стив. Их глаза встретились, и Джеймс не смог бы сказать, кто был более потрясен: он или Стив.

 **–** Баки!

Стив выглядел дерьмово. Даже они с Рамлоу, все эти месяцы будучи в бегах, выглядели лучше, чем гребаный Капитан Америка. Он выглядел так, словно прошел через настоящий ад, живя лишь надеждой, желая спасти единственного, кого любил. Того, кто убегал от него так быстро, как только мог, едва завидев.

 **–** Баки, я... **–** Стив сделал движение в его сторону, но внезапно Рамлоу оттолкнул Джеймса в сторону, а после пули пробили окна закусочной. Люди закричали, съежившись от страха. Джеймс видел, что новый друг Стива повалил того на землю.

Джеймс в отчаянии оглянулся в поисках Рамлоу. Тот тяжело опирался на прилавок, серая футболка пропиталась кровью.

Джеймс хотел подойти к нему, но Рамлоу, поймав его взгляд, покачал головой.

Опять начали стрелять, потом через выбитые окна и дверь в закусочную ввалились десять человек. Джеймс не знал, агенты они ЩИТ или Гидры, да и по сути ему было все равно. Он снова встретился взглядом с Рамлоу и дождался его кивка. Вообще, Рамлоу не очень хорошо стрелял левой рукой, но отвлечь атаковавших мог.

И отвлек. Джеймса не просто так прозвали лучшим убийцей за последние семьдесят лет в Гидре. Он не обращал внимание на взгляд Стива, на то, как на самом деле хотелось убежать и спрятаться. Возможно, он, наконец, достиг конца дороги.

 **–** Нам нужно отвезти его в больницу, **–** сказал Джеймс, опускаясь на колени рядом с Рамлоу.

 **–** Баки, **–** повторил Стив и, заметив, кто с ними, нахмурился. **–** Рамлоу?

 **–** Не надо, **–** прохрипел Рамлоу. **–** Нам обоим так будет проще...

 **–** Не смей, мать твою, **–** заорал Джеймс. **–** Ты тут не сдохнешь!

 **–** Баки, что происходит? **–** спросил Стив.

 **–** Все потом, Стив. Сперва нужно доставить его в больницу.

 **–** Позаботься о нем, Кэп, **–** прошептал Рамлоу, закрывая глаза.

Вдалеке завыли сирены, стремительно приближаясь.

 **–** Слышишь? **–** спросил Джеймс у Рамлоу. **–** Ты тут не сдохнешь.

Он встряхнул его за плечи, зная, что это должно было быть чертовски больно, заставляя Рамлоу снова открыть глаза.

 **–** Я должен был сдохнуть еще несколько месяцев назад. Ты не сможешь вечно меня спасать.

 **–** Могу и буду. Ты мой должник.

Он чувствовал, что за этим гневом скрывается что-то еще. «Мне страшно», **–** чуть было не сказал он, хотя раньше никому не хотел в этом признаваться, даже когда был Баки Барнсом.

 **–** Но почему я? **–** спросил Рамлоу. Джеймс поцеловал его, не давая себе и секунды задуматься, что делает, просто доверяясь инстинкту.

 **–** Вот почему.

Рамлоу был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы ответить, а потом появились медики.

Только тогда Джеймс понял, что Стив все еще был рядом.

* * *

**–** Похоже, у тебя есть вопросы, **–** сказал Джеймс, пока они ждали в приемном покое. Сэм, друг Стива, принес им кофе и перекус.

 **–** Разве что парочка, **–** ответил Стив. Он притянул Джеймса к себе и крепко стиснул в объятьях. **–** В основном я просто рад, что ты жив.

 **–** Я тоже, **–** выдавил Джеймс. Его душил стыд за то, что так долго бегал от Стива. Он чуть отодвинулся и попытался объяснить, но Стив покачал головой.

 **–** Уверен, что у тебя были на то веские причины. Но... Рамлоу? Из всех людей **–** именно он?

Джеймс не удивился, что Стив зацепился за единственное, чего он не мог объяснить даже самому себе **–** за доверие к Рамлоу.

 **–** Он был моим командиром. Наверное, поэтому так естественно было пойти к нему.

 **–** А что, теперь командиров обязательно надо целовать?

Джеймс покачал головой.

 **–** Вообще-то, это был мой первый поцелуй с 1945 года.

 **–** О, **–** только и смог сказать Стив.

 **–** Мистер Барнс? **–** позвал доктор.

 **–** Это я, **–** ответил Джеймс и поднялся, стараясь не обращать внимания на бешено колотящееся сердце.

 **–** Мы смогли извлечь три пули из груди, он идет на поправку. Но если он хочет когда-либо пользоваться правой рукой, нужно удалить осколок шрапнели из старой раны.

Джеймс кивнул.

 **–** Можно мне его увидеть?

 **–** Конечно. Он скоро очнется, **–** сказал доктор.

 **–** Если хочешь, я пойду с тобой, **–** предложил Стив.

Но Джеймс покачал головой.

 **–** Просто дай мне несколько минут.

* * *

**–** Кажется, все это уже было, **–** сказал Рамлоу, когда Джеймс вышел из-за окружающей его кровать занавески.

 **–** Ну, тут пока никто не пытался тебя задушить, **–** ответил Джеймс.

 **–** Только пока. После того, что ты выкинул, меня точно придушит Роджерс. Что это вообще было?

 **–** Могу задать тот же вопрос. Ты ответил на поцелуй.

 **–** Нет, Роджерс меня теперь точно убьет. Так что, надеюсь, тебе понравилось.

 **–** Я ему не позволю, **–** Джеймс присел на краешек кровати.

 **–** Вы как, уже разговариваете друг с другом, или мы снова сбежим, и мне стоит уже начать собирать вещи? **–** спросил Рамлоу.

 **–** Ну, не знаю, **–** Джеймс улыбнулся. **–** Мы ведь так и не добрались до Европы...


End file.
